Realizations
by PrettyGirlRocks
Summary: Brucas oneshot...maybe more written but not by me. Some brulian. The wedding ceremony had gone off without a hitch and all rejoiced…..all except one. He couldn’t figure out why he couldn’t just be happy for Brooke. After all she had been through, after al


**A/N: Brucas oneshot. Some Brulian. Hope you guys liked it! Had to write this…details of why at the end. Please Review and God Bless! ~prettygirlrocks**

&&&&&

**Realizations**

_By PrettyGirlRocks_

He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was gorgeous. His eyes admired her hazel eyes sparkling with excitement and then moved down to her pink lips stretching wide in a jaw dropping smile dimples showing proudly. Walking down that church aisle, Brooke Davis was a sight to behold. With flowers in her hair, diamonds in her ears and a beautiful silk white wedding gown on her body. She was the most beautiful bride he had ever seen. But she wasn't his.

"Do you take Julian Baker to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Do you take Brooke Davis to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Baker."

&&&&

The wedding ceremony had gone off without a hitch and all rejoiced…..all except one. He couldn't figure out why he couldn't just be happy for Brooke. After all she had been through, after all he had put her through, she was finally happy. So why wasn't he happy?

He watched her dance around the dance floor with her new husband. Her arms around his neck and his around her waist, holding her close. He watched as they dance on, looking into each others eyes and he can remember a time when it use to be him and Brooke instead of Julian and Brooke. He can remember a time when it was him Brooke was smiling up at, when it was him Brooke would laugh at, his shoulder she would hit playfully when he said something ridiculous, his lips she would kiss briefly doing the slow dances. He just remembers when it was him period and all this remembering isn't doing any good.

He wants to leave but when he looks over to his wife who is conversing with his best friend, he knows that it will be a while before he will be able to escape. And why wouldn't it be a while? His wife's best friend had just gotten married. The best friend that maybe he should have married. He couldn't believe he had just thought such a thing. He was happy with his wife. She was the one for him. He had made the right choice right?

He had been so sure at the time. He knew that the curly haired girl was the one for him. The one he was supposed to be with. It couldn't be Brooke. It couldn't be the girl that he had caused so much heartache. He couldn't come to her a third time asking her to give him another chance. At some point you run out of chances right? His chances had to have run out by now. But still, as his eyes return back to the dancing couple in the middle of the dance floor, he wonders.

He continues to watch the couple. He is in deep thought now and questioning big decisions he has made in his life. And when Brooke's eyes leave her husband for a split second and meet his, he can't stop himself from getting up and walking across the dance floor.

He is in front of the newlyweds in seconds and when he taps Julian on the shoulder to interrupt the dance Julian just smiles at him and allows him to take his wife. Now it is his hands on her waist and her hands are now around his neck. They aren't standing as close as she and Julian were but he finds himself wishing that they were. They haven't danced like this in forever and when he instinctively pulls her closer she pulls away slightly shocked.

"Lucas." He hasn't heard her speak his name in ages it seems and he is so relieved to know that she still remembers it. He knows that he is exaggerating but right now he feels the need to reassure himself of what he and Brooke use to have, of what they still have.

His eyes meet hers again, he smiles down at her and immediately she relaxes. "You look beautiful, pretty girl." His voice is husky when he confesses what he's wanted her to know all night and when she blushed he can't help but chuckle. "I see I still have that affect on you."

She hits his shoulder telling him to stop it and suddenly it feels just like old times. He is staring at her funny now and before she can question him about it he speaks. "Do you want to go outside and get some air?" She doesn't need air but something tells her to just go, so she agrees and they walk outside together, leaving the guest and their spouses behind.

She leans on the balcony outside and lets out a breath, closing her eyes and just enjoying the small breeze outside. He can't take his eyes off her again. It seems like he is doing a lot of staring tonight but he can't help it. She is just so beautiful to him. "You really do look amazing you know that?" he compliments again and she turns around with a pointed look on her face.

"Luke stop with all the compliments, you're gonna make me die of embarrassment." She smiles softly at him moving a fallen chocolate strand of hair behind her ear and he moves closer to her when he sees her shiver.

"You're cold," he comments before his arm is around the shivering brunette. She tenses for a minute at his touch. It has been so long since she has had his arm around her that it feels weird at first but it doesn't take long for her to relax into his familiar touch.

"It's been so long since you have had your arm around me Luke," she lets out absentmindedly as she looks out at the beautiful view before her.

"I know pretty girl," he replies pulling her closer as he inhales the strawberry scent of her shampoo. "I miss it."

"Yeah, I miss it too. We were really good you and I." she agrees, her mind going back to thoughts of the past. "How did everything get so messed up?"

He was just wondering the same thing. But she is in his arms and he is holding her close and right now things just feel so perfect he never wants it to end but then he speaks again.

"Seeing you today makes me realize how stupid I was to let you go."

One sentence. That one sentence makes Brooke lean away from Lucas. She looks up into his eyes and tries to figure out where he is going with this.

"What are you saying Luke?"

Her question makes him conscious of what he is about to say and yet he has to say it, even if it changes everything.

"Sometimes I just wonder Brooke. I wonder if I really did make the right decision in choosing Peyton." He sees her about to speak but he has to continue. He has to get this out. "I love her, don't get me wrong but Brooke, I loved you too. Don't ever think I didn't." His words are said with such clarity she knows he speaks the truth.

"I know you loved me Lucas. _Loved_Lucas, that's what's important. You loved me. I know that. We were good together Luke. We were passionate and loving and everything." She pulls away from him moving further down the balcony, away from the stares of any of the inside guest. "We were amazing. You were my first love Luke and I will never forget that, ok? But that's over."

He knows she's right but he can't seem to make himself fully believe that it is over because it was never over with the two of them. And deep inside his heart he knows that it never will be.

He grabs her shoulder spinning her around to face him and his arms immediately wrap around her waist pulling her close to him. Her face is flushed and her breathing is heavy as she looks up at him in shock. "Luke, what are you-"

"What if I said I still loved you?" he huffs searching her eyes in determination. "What if I told you I was still in love with you?" He sees her melt; he sees love in her eyes. But then it is gone.

"What if I told you it didn't matter?" Her words are cold and he knows that they are lies but it still hurts to hear her say it.

"You wouldn't tell me that and you know why?" He is leaning down towards her now and their faces are mere inches apart. She can't move. She is frozen into place and she hates that. She hates that Lucas can do this to her. "Because it does matter. I matter to you just like you matter to me." He couldn't get the sentence out quick enough before his lips are on hers. It's been forever since he has kissed her like this and for a moment the whole world seems to spin. He never wants it to end. He knows that she is the one for him in that one moment, but then it does end.

Swoosh. Lucas is slapped across the face instantly. "What were you thinking?" Brooke says through her teeth. She cannot believe Lucas just kissed her, on her wedding night of all times! Most of all she couldn't believe that it still felt as great as it had in high school.

"I'm thinking that I love you and I got to make you realize that I am the one for you."

"And I'm thinking that it's too late for all of this Lucas." Her voice turns sorrowful, especially when she sees the look of disappointment on Lucas's face. "I'm sorry Lucas but you know I am right. What are you thinking? You have a wife who just happens to be my best friend and I have a husband. We've made our choices Luke! This isn't high school, we graduated so stop trying to play the same games!"

"But I love you." His voice is dejected and his eyes are pleading as he stares at the tearful bride. "Don't you love me?" He'll never stop. He knows he should but he can't.

She is seething now because she is so angry at Lucas. "Yes! Yes I still love you Lucas, I never stopped but it doesn't matter because I am going to be with Julian and you are going to be with Peyton and all you have succeeded in tonight is ruining my special night and bringing back old feelings that are never going to be resolved. NOTHING is going to happen between us Luke, ok? Nothing."

She makes her way angrily back inside the wedding, wiping her tears away and trying her best to appear like she is the same person that entered the reception when in fact she isn't, in fact, everything has changed.

"So that's it. Nothing's going to happen? It's just that easy?" he shouts behind her and she stops momentarily before turning around and looking at him.

"Yes Lucas, nothing is going to happen. It is just that easy."

Things might be that easy but in Tree Hill…its another story.

&&&&&&&&&

**Ok, I had to write that. It's a one shot but if anyone wants to pick it up and write more to it I might let you, just let me know. I think that brulian is really cute but I just wanted to write something brucas even though it is kind of angsty but I hope you guys liked it and pretty please review! God Bless!~PrettyGirlRocks**


End file.
